


The path of love

by Lolonyo



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Crushes, Dating, Divorce, Eventual Romance, F/M, First Crush, M/M, Multi, Ninja, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolonyo/pseuds/Lolonyo
Summary: Boruto recently realized that he has feeling for two of his friends because of that he starts becoming self conscious and hyperaware of the two each time he's around them. He doesn't know what to do with the feelings he hold for the two.Boruto isn't the only one going through that, his other friends are starting to experience the emotions they held for certain people in their group of friends.Also Boruto and Sarada have to digest the discoveries they make from their fathers relationship and their family dynamic.
Relationships: Akimichi Chouchou/Mitsuki, Hyuuga Hinata & Uzumaki Boruto, Hyuuga Hinata & Uzumaki Himawari, Hyuuga Hinata & Uzumaki Naruto, Kaminarimon Denki/Yuino Iwabee, Nara Shikadai/Uzumaki Boruto, Nara Shikadai/Yamanaka Inojin, Uchiha Sarada/Metal lee, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Boruto/Yamanaka Inojin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

"Thank you very much for your help" the village chief said looking at team 7

"It's not a big deal, it was a piece of cake" boruto said grinning 

"Boruto" sarada said 

"What? It's true" Boruto said grinning "anyways we should get going now, bye" Boruto said turning around 

"Let's go guys" he said before jumping up a tree brunch, the others followed and they started jumping from tree brunch to another 

"Boruto can you please stop being so reckless, I cannot afford to lose on a mission because of you" sarada said running beside Boruto 

"What are you saying? Our mission success rate is 100% I don't know what you're complaining about" Boruto said 

"If sensei didn't act fast we would have lost back then" sarada said "we could have been killed even"

"Stop worrying about it, it's over now" Boruto said 

"Mitsuki can you talk to this guy, maybe you can knock some sense into him" sarada said while glancing at Mitsuki 

"Boruto is very strong willed that's for sure" Mitsuki said while smiling 

"Ugh, I forgot that you support pretty much anything he does" sarada said 

"No that's not it, it was very stupid of him to act on his own back then especially knowing that he could have been killed" Mitsuki said 

"See he gets it too so stop being reckless all the time" sarada said 

"Shut up already, I heard you" Boruto said increasing his speed

"Hey! Don't try to get away" sarada said increasing her speed, Mitsuki did the same to keep up with his two teammates and friends 

"Leave me alone, I don't wanna hear your lecture" Boruto said 

Team 7 travel all the way back to the leaf village arriving at sunset 

"I'm going home so bye" Boruto said running away since he didn't want to hear more of sarada's lecture that he was given during their whole time traveling back home

"I'm home" Boruto said once he entered the house

"Welcome back big brother" himawari said 

"Thanks himawari" Boruto said patting his little sister's head 

"Mom I'm home" Boruto said 

"Welcome back" Hinata said smiling "dinner will be ready soon so go wash your hands"

"Okay" Boruto said going to the downstairs bathroom and washed his hands after he went to their dining table which was filled with food

"Wow what's the occasion?" Boruto asked taking a seat

"No occasion, mommy thought it will be nice to go all out today" himawari said 

"Oh I see, well thank you for the food" Boruto said before eating 

"Boruto if you don't mind, can you bring some clothes and dinner for you father after you're done" Hinata said 

"Yeah sure" Boruto said finishing up his meal really quickly before grabbing the things his mom prepared for his dad

He rushed out the house and headed to his father's office which took a bit of time. Once he arrived he knocked on the door

"Come in" 

Boruto opened the door 

"Hey old ma....sasuke? What are you doing here?" Boruto asked walking into the office and closed the door behind him

"I'm discussing some important things with your father about my mission, I'll be leaving right after we are done" sasuke replied 

"Okay" Boruto said 

"So have you been training well while I was away?" Sasuke asked 

"Yeah, so hurry back and teach me more" Boruto said grinning 

"Yes" sasuke said nodding his head 

"What did you come here for?" Naruto asked 

"Mom said I should bring this for you" Boruto said placing the food on the desk and the bag beside the desk on the floor

"Don't kill yourself from overwork old man, himawari still needs you" Boruto said looking at the piled up documents in the office 

"I won't so don't worry" naruto said 

"I wasn't worried, anyways I'm out of here, see you later sasuke" Boruto said heading for the door, he left the office and headed out the building to go to lightning burger since he was craving a burger right at that moment 

"Hi, can I get a habanero burger with a small drink" Boruto ordered once he arrived at the burger restaurant, he paid for his food then waited for them to prepare them

"Hey Boruto" 

"Hello, you came for some burgers too?"

Boruto immediately froze when he heard the two voices, his heart started to beat quickly and his stomach started getting butterflies   
"Calm down, calm down, calm down" Boruto repeated in his head 

"Boruto?" Shikadai aksed placing his hand on Boruto's shoulder only for him to scream 

"Dude are you okay?" Inojin asked 

"Y-yeah, w-w-why w-ouldn't I be" Boruto said feeling his face heat up 

"First of all you're stuttering and secondly you're completely red" inojin said 

"Are you sick by any chance?" Shikadai asked looking concerned 

"N-no I-I'm fine" Boruto said smiling nervously 

"You're sweating buckets dude, did something happen?" Inojin said 

"Yeah is something going on? Just tell us" Shikadai said

"N-no, no there's no need" Boruto said 

"Mr Boruto your order is ready" one of the workers said 

"Thanks" Boruto said grabbing the burger and drink and ran out the restaurant without bidding bye to his two friends 

"I'm not ready for this, I can't face them" Boruto said sitting down on a bench after running a while, he could still feel his heart swelling up with emotions and his stomach twisting and turning at the thought of the two boys 

"I'm really not ready to see them at all" Boruto said letting out a long sigh before unwrapping his burger and took a bite. He sat there eating while lost in his thoughts until he snapped out of it realizing that he finished his drink and burger sometime ago 

"I guess I should go back home now" Boruto mumbled standing up from the bench and went the direction of his home

"Mom, himawari I'm back, I'm going to take a bath and go to bed" Boruto said out loud while going up the stairs

"Okay" Hinata said 

Boruto took his pjs and went to the bathroom for his bath, he changed into the pjs after and went back to his room throwing himself on his bed and went straight to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Boruto woke up very early in the morning at 3:30am after six hours of sleep.  
He got out of bed and changed into his clothes, he sneaked out the house since he didn't want his mother catching him and end up facing her wrath 

After successfully getting out the house, Boruto went to the usual area where he trained, he was a bit creeped out but ignored at those feelings. He began doing his training in the middle of the dark until he started hearing rustle sounds

"Who's there?" Boruto asked trying to look around in the dark but to no avail, he kept his guard up like that even though the rustling stopped 

He continued training while also making sure to be very aware of his surroundings, he doesn't know what might jump on him any moment.

The sun started raising giving Boruto a better view  
"I better get going" he mumbled the he started heading back home

He slipped into the house making sure he went undetected and went straight to his room. He started playing on his portable game console until it was time for him to go bath. After bathing he changed into a fresh pair of clothes and went downstairs to see the table filled with a delicious breakfast 

"Good morning mom, himawari? the food look delicious" Boruto said his mouth watering 

"Good morning big brother" himawari said 

"Good morning Boruto, take a seat we are starting breakfast soon" Hinata said 

"Okay" Boruto said taking a seat at the table, Hinata and himawari soon joined him and started eating

"Thank you for the food, I'll be going now" Boruto said putting his shoes on and headed out the house. He went to the hokage stone faces, standing on top of his father's stone looking at the village down below

"Good morning Boruto" Mitsuki said appearing out of nowhere which scared Boruto a lot 

"Please stop appearing out of nowhere and when did you get here?" Boruto asked 

"I followed you here" Mitsuki said smiling

"Next time please let me know you're with me" Boruto said 

"You were deep in thought I didn't want to disturb you" Mitsuki said 

"It's our day off aren't you going to spend it with chocho since she's your new favourite friend" Boruto said 

"She has training with her dad this morning so I cannot disturb them" Mitsuki said 

"How considerate of you" Boruto said 

"Also I have to let you know that chocho is not my friend" Mitsuki said 

"Huh? What are you talking about? How can you guys hang out a lot when you're not friends" Boruto said 

"We've recently promoted our relationship to girlfriend and boyfriend. It took a while to figure out and confess my feeling to her but I'm glad things worked out" Mitsuki said placing his hand over his heart

Boruto started at Mitsuki completely shocked "why didn't you tell me sooner? I thought I was one of your best friend" he said staring intensely at Mitsuki 

"We decided to keep it a secret for now but it's because You're my best friend and sun I'm telling you. Don't say anything to anyone" Mitsuki said placing his finger over his mouth signalling that Boruto should shush 

"I won't tell anyone" Boruto said 

"Since I told you my secret isn't it only fair for you to do the same?" Mitsuki asked 

"I don't really have a secret" Boruto said 

"Are you sure? Because I swore you had a secret concerning two of your close friends" Mitsuki said

Boruto's heart almost stopped from mitsuki's words, he started feeling a cold sweat, his mind started going into abort mode, panic and fear took over too

"It's not like that, I swear, it's not what you think" Boruto said trying to convince Mitsuki out that it was anything but what he was thinking 

"Really? You actually don't like Inojin and Shikadai in a romantic way? If that's true why are you panicking and looking afraid?" Mitsuki asked tilting his head a bit 

Boruto started throwing reasons at Mitsuki until he was out of any that would make sense 

"Okay, I believe you" Mitsuki said smiling which caused Boruto to relax 

"Also you have my full support, I'm not going to judge you or anything like that. I will also keep this a secret between the two of us until you decide to let it out" Mitsuki said 

"Didn't you say believe me a sec ago?" Boruto asked 

"I did, I'm going to choose to ignore the obvious answer I know very well and believe your lies" Mitsuki said smiling 

"Don't put it that way" Boruto mumbled turning to look at the village down below 

"I'm sorry" Mitsuki said 

"How long have you know and how did you figure it out?" Boruto asked

"You started acting weird around those two, I asked my parent about it and he helped me figure it out, he also made me come to terms with my feelings too" Mitsuki said 

"Oh I see" Boruto said "don't you think it's weird? That I like boys instead of girls?" 

"Not at all, Also from what I've seen of your village I don't think they'll be judgmental of you. Well most of them, there's always those few people who can't help but judge" Mitsuki said 

"I thought as much but I'm still having a hard time accepting it myself" Boruto said laying down, Mitsuki sat beside him 

"It's understandable, it's something scary. I too for the first time felt the feeling of fear just because of the idea that people might not accept my relationship with Chocho" Mitsuki said (everyone knows about Mitsuki's origin and parent)

"That's right, you're a synthetic human" Boruto said 

"Yes, they may accept me just fine in their village but some might change their mind after the revelation of my relationship with chocho" Mitsuki said 

"The seventh hokage's son likes boys vs the synthetic human in love with the precious daughter of Chiji and Karui, I wonder which one is going to be more scandalous" Boruto said 

"New history is created from scandals so let's take the first step into change even though it might be hard" Mitsuki said 

"Yeah" Boruto said 

"Anyways I should get going see you later" Mitsuki said 

"Okay" Boruto said 

"Bye" Mitsuki said jumping off the naruto's stone face 

Boruto just laid there staring up at the sky


End file.
